TROTD s01
Text The winged unicorn smiled softly, gazing out over the field with strange longing in her gentle amaranthine eyes: her wings, covered in pale-pink feathers the same color as her gorgeous coat fluttered a little now and then as she brought her hooves up to rest them on the railing of the balcony that overlooked the fields far below, golden shoes that adorned them clinking as her swirled pink, cream and violet mane swayed a little. The gemmed tiara that rested on her head fell forwards a bit and tinked quietly against her tall horn, and she gave a little sigh before reaching up and quickly pushing it back, not taking her eyes off what was happening in the field below. A white unicorn stallion dressed in purple, heavy armor was shouting orders as he ran drills with soldiers in golden mail, the commander's voice so strong that even from here the winged unicorn could almost make out the words. "Watching your husband again, Cadence?" asked a soft voice, and the soft pink pony blushed a bit and hurriedly straightened, coughing and clearing her throat as she awkwardly stood as straight as possible. Then she looked lamely up when her tiara fell askew again, as a much-larger, ivory-coated winged unicorn stepped out onto the balcony beside her with a soft smile, her amethyst eyes gentle, and her mane flowing with a multitude of soft colors. "Princess Celestia, I...well... yes." Cadence admitted after a moment, but when Celestia only smiled softly at her, the soft pink pony relaxed a little and smiled back, saying quietly: "I guess I'm just still not used to any of this, that's all." "It's alright, Cadence... to tell you the truth, it took me a while to get used to ruling Equestria as well." Celestia replied gently, then the much-larger mare hesitated for a moment before reaching up and adjusting Cadence's tiara, making the soft pink pony smile lamely. "Besides, you've had a lot to get used to. But ever we found you, I knew you had an important role to play here..." "Yes, but... what is it?" Cadence almost pleaded, turning her eyes up to Celestia: Celestia, who wore her own diadem and peytral so naturally, who was regal and strong and respectable, who had all the natural poise and grace required to be a ruler of Equestria. "Princess Celestia, you told me I was found when I was just a foal, wandering the wasteland. I was brought before you, and... you told me that... I had a great destiny, but... I don't... I still don't understand why I was made a princess. Even where I come from, or how I fit in with yourself and Princess Luna, even if..." She glanced over her shoulder, spreading her wings slowly and flapping them once, and then she smiled faintly as they closed and her eyes settled on her cutie mark: a crystalline heart, with golden ribbon stretching out from either side. Nothing so great and glorious as the crest of the sun that was Celestia's cutie mark... "You and Princess Luna mean so much more to Equestria than I do. Do so much more for Equestria, too..." "I don't know about that, Cadence... love is very powerful." Celestia replied softly, and Cadence shifted and smiled a little before the ivory mare turned gentle eyes to her. "And do I have to remind you that you and Shining Armor were instrumental in putting a halt to King Sombra? Or that it was your love for him that not only broke the spell over your husband, but defeated Queen Chrysalis and her Changeling swarm?" Cadence only dropped her head, then she blushed when Celestia touched her under the chin, guiding her eyes back up with a smile. "And I remember you were Twilight Sparkle's foal-sitter as well. You were looking after Twilight even before I was... I think our destinies are all intertwined, Cadence. Besides, it's not so bad, is it?" "It's... it's not that, Princess Celestia, I don't want to sound like I'm complaining..." Cadence turned away, gazing quietly down into the training fields below to watch the military drills continue before she sighed a little. "And don't get me wrong, I do like being involved, and serving Equestria as best I can. I just think... sometimes... maybe... I could do more, if... well..." She looked over her shoulder awkwardly, but Celestia only gave a small smile and shook her head slowly, replying with a hint of entertainment: "Now I understand what's bothering you, Cadence... but haven't we discussed this several times before? And every time..." "I know, I know, and... you're wise, Celestia, and you're charming and you can always get me to see things from your point of view but..." Cadence halted, then smiled a little, closing her eyes as she murmured: "The heart wants what the heart wants." Celestia studied the gentle pink pony for a few moments, and then she nodded slowly before saying softly: "And that's why I'm not going to say anything this time, Cadence. I know that I can't change your mind... all I can do is ask you to look at what's around you, and how much you've helped Equestria in your new role. Look at all the good things you've done, and the projects you've helped my sister and I complete. Equestria is a better place because of your help, Princess Cadence." The soft pink pony nodded hesitantly, even as she almost hid behind her swirled mane with the faint blush that rose in her cheeks, and then Celestia reached out and touched her shoulder gently. "You're doing good here, Cadence. You fit in well with myself and my sister. Take tonight to think, and we'll meet tomorrow with the Royal Court to finish discussing those resolutions." Cadence nodded a little, giving a faint smile to Celestia, and the ivory mare smiled back before she turned calmly and left the soft pink pony alone on the balcony. But all the same, Cadence still felt like Celestia's presence was still here as she leaned over the railing and gazed longingly down into the field below, watching as the soldiers continued their exercises beneath the warmth of the sun. After a few minutes, the rose-colored mare finally pulled herself away from the railing, adjusted all the pretty things she was wearing, then took a short breath before raising her head and gracefully striding back into Canterlot Castle. She smiled kindly at the ponies who bowed or greeted her, reminding herself again and again of all the things she had been taught about Canterlot etiquette: poise, dignity, grace, and respect. She had great role models: Celestia and Luna were both calm and cultured and courteous. They had been brought up in their roles, from what Cadence knew, while she had... well, she had never really imagined that one day she would be here, a princess in Canterlot. And her wings again gave the slightest flutter even as she continued slowly on her way through the halls towards her private quarters, feeling as always that it had something to do with... what she was, more than who she was. Sure, she couldn't deny that she liked it, that she saw the value in it: her decisions alongside Celestia and Luna affected the entire nation, and they had the most wonderful parties, and she had all kinds of friends and admirers. Getting pretty clothes and good food and anything else she desired was now as easy as raising her hoof or ringing a bell... well... almost anything. Cadence's wings fluttered again as she gave a small smile: Celestia, who had done most of her mentoring, had been very firm there were certain things she wasn't supposed to do anymore... at least, not in the public eye. Cadence had her guilty pleasures, though, and she knew she was lucky that Shining Armor was happy to either indulge her or turn a blind eye to her more... eccentric eccentricities. And happy as being a princess – the dream of almost every little filly! – made her... all the times she'd felt happiest, she'd felt the most worthwhile, hadn't been while attending banquets, or drafting laws, or overseeing Canterlot for a few hours. It had been when she had been taking action, like when she and Twilight Sparkle had climbed up out of the abandoned mines to stop Chrysalis, or when she and Shining Armor had gone to the Crystal Kingdom to stop the evil King Sombra. Her wings fluttered a bit once more, and Cadence fidgeted in midstep before furling them tight at her sides, even as almost-longing twisted through her mind: it was strange, how... how she reflected on those memories with such... happiness. The experiences had been awful: being deceived, humiliated, and thrown into a dark void, fighting her way out to find Shining Armor almost lost to Chrysalis' enchantments... and almost as bad, the pain of forcing herself to sustain her magic for days and days to save ponies who were complete strangers, under what had seemed like purposefully-vague orders from Celestia. Not that she or Shining Armor had questioned her: Princess Celestia always knew what she was doing, she had learned... or at least, she made herself believe. Not that she ever doubted Celestia, quite the opposite: she adored her, looked up to her, saw her as a mentor. And yet in the back of her mind something chewed at her, because Celestia was so... so determined to shape Cadence into... well... what she was well on her way to being. A princess. Cadence dropped her head a bit as she began to make her way through a wide, empty foyer, no longer really paying attention to where she was going as she found herself lost in thought... and then a voice called to her, waking her up from the near trance she had fallen into: "Princess Cadence! Shouldn't you have an escort?" The coral winged unicorn looked up with a smile despite herself as the large ivory stallion strode towards her with a grin, a bit of his rugged blue mane visible beneath his purple helm. His armor gleamed, still looking polished and pristine despite the drills he had been running alongside his soldiers. And after a moment, Cadence rose her head high, then replied primly: "Are you offering, Captain Shining Armor? Don't you have other duties to attend to?" "Well, the safety of the princesses is the top concern of the Royal Guard of Equestria. After all, Princess Cadence, who knows what terrible evil might lurk just around the corner? There might be terrifying cobwebs, or a vicious spider, or maybe an uneven floor tile you could chip a hoof on." Shining Armor replied seriously, and Cadence did her best to withhold a smile as the stallion took another step towards her, closing the distance between them as he leaned in with a teasing wink. "I know how badly you require my protection, after all." "Oh yes, save me, save me, Shining Armor. I heard there was a mass of dust bunnies gathering for an attack, I could be completely overwhelmed and the whole country would just fall to pieces without me." Cadence replied just as solemnly, sitting back and waving her front hooves back and forth, and then the two ponies looked at each other for a few moments before they both laughed, the stallion stepping forwards to embrace her tightly as Cadence wrapped her own forelegs firmly around his neck, burying her face against him and smelling polish, and sweat, and a faint hint of lavender. "You used my shampoo again." "I like your shampoo." Shining Armor sat back, the two ponies looking at each other fondly before he reached up and pulled his helm off, grinning as he tossed his gleaming, multi-tone blue mane. "Besides, as I recall, it was my mane that got your attention in the first place, wasn't it?" "Yes, because I thought you were the bulkiest mare I'd ever seen with those gorgeous flowing locks of yours, Shine." Cadence replied easily, and Shining Armor hid his smile behind a flat look before the mare reached up and carefully brushed back his hair, gazing into his dark blue eyes affectionately. He looked back, then softened a little bit, studying her before he asked softly: "Hey, are you okay? You look like you've been thinking a lot..." "I... was. I was just watching you running drills again, and... well..." Cadence shook her head, then she glanced up and smiled, waving a hoof to dismiss her own thoughts even as Shining Armor looked at her with a little more worry. "It's not important. Besides, Princess Celestia gave me the night off... hey, I know, why don't I make us a nice dinner at home tonight? I'll make your favorite, and we can just... be with each other." "I'm on duty until late tonight, Cadence, I don't want you to have to wait for me..." Shining Armor began... but then he smiled a little when the winged unicorn reached up and touched his shoulder gently, the stallion giving a sigh before he shook his head and closed his eyes, murmuring: "You spoil me, you know that? You're way too good to me." "Well, I have to be. You're Twilight's big brother, and I've always liked her." Cadence replied with a smile, and Shining Armor rolled his eyes before he punched her shoulder lightly. She punched him gently back, then smiled again and said softly: "And I kind of like you too." "I know. I'm the luckiest stallion in the world because of that." Shining Armor leaned forwards, and Cadence closed her eyes, meeting him in a gentle kiss that lasted for a few moments before the two pulled apart, both with eyes only for each other before the stallion chuckled and slipped his helm back on. "But I'd better get back to work. I have to report to one of the Generals and give an assessment of the new recruits, and then do a patrol of Canterlot." "There've been lots of patrols lately... do you know why Celestia's scheduled so many?" Cadence asked curiously, and when Shining Armor gave her an amused look, the rose-colored mare looked back pleadingly. "Shine, come on, I'm your wife! And I'm also a princess! Don't make me order you to tell me!" "Cadence, we've been over this. We both have our jobs, and I have to..." He winced as Cadence leaned forwards, giving him her best puppy eyes, and the unicorn did his best to look away as he reached up and covered his face, saying hurriedly: "Oh come on, don't give me that look, you know I hate it when you do that!" "Please?" Cadence drew out the word, leaning forwards, arching her back as she looked up at him, and Shining Armor huffed behind his hooves before the winged unicorn grumbled and sat back, pouting a little. "Oh fine, then don't tell me. I'll just march over to the General and ask him." "Oh don't do that, please don't do that. The guys laugh at me enough as it is after that one time you... no, I don't even want to talk about it." Shining Armor dropped his hooves, sighing and looking down at her flatly as Cadence looked back up pointedly, then he hesitantly nodded. "Can you at least wait until tonight, though? It's nothing important, I promise... you know if... if it was something important, I'd always tell you. You're my wife, and the love of my life, before you're a princess or anything else, and... you come first." He reached up, taking one of her hooves gently, and Cadence softened as she straightened, smiling across at him quietly as she murmured: "I know, Shine. And you're my husband and the stallion I want to wake up beside every day for the rest of my life. Even if..." "Now, hey, no getting serious again. We've talked about that." Shining Armor chided gently, and Cadence nodded as she looked up, forcing away the worries that always rose in the back of her mind. "I really need to get going, though, or the General's going to turn me inside-out. I won't be home until around ten tonight, but... I'll be looking forwards to that dinner,, and I don't have to get up early tomorrow." "Then I'll take that as a promise, Captain." Cadence replied softly, and Shining Armor smiled back at her before they traded another quick kiss, and then the winged unicorn said gently: "I love you." "I love you too, Cadence." Shining Armor smiled at her beneath his helm, then he turned and strode quickly towards the nearest set of doors. Cadence watched him go with longing in her eyes... not just for the stallion himself, but... but something else, too, as she closed her eyes and sat for a moment in the otherwise empty foyer, the lingering smell of polish still hovering around her. Cadence shook her head out, then carefully adjusted her peytral and her tiara before nodding firmly once to herself... and sighing tiredly when the movement made the tiara fall out of place again. She grumbled, once more fixed it, then rose her head and turned around, deciding that it would probably be best for now for her to go home and settle down. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story